


Crossing The Line

by ViviTheGhosty



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Crossover, Dark Character, Drama, Family Drama, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Other, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTheGhosty/pseuds/ViviTheGhosty
Summary: The brothers have finally found the moonstone and plan to destroy it, to bring peace and safety back to their kingdom and to all those who inhabit it.One brother has a different plan all together.





	Crossing The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled season 3 has finally aired and I have been listening to Crossing The Line in repeat for days, add that to my turtle obsession and this is what you get! A songfic not so subtly replicating the events but with the turtle bros.
> 
> No beta so there may be a few grammatical errors!

Mikey stared back against his brothers, the silent room filled with heavy tension as the small blue stone glowed against his chest, the stone they had meant to destroy, to prevent any more destruction and the sword he had summoned rested along his back. 

Without warning his eyes narrowed and he made a run for the exit, passing the other three turtles without hesitation and dodging every attempt at stopping him. He wouldn't let them slow him down, not this time.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo's voice rang out behind him but there was no room for error, he kept going. He turned a corner. "MIKEY!" And stopped. Panting, Mikey turned to face his oldest brother across the hall, the others catching up behind and held his guard as they slowly walked closer.

Leo stared at his little brother, covered in black armor with bright blue glowing freckles littering his face. Taking a deep breath he stood tall. _"This has to stop now! Whatever it is that you're going through, we'll fix it together - we and you! Just like we've always done!"_

Mikey's fists clenched and he took a step back, glaring as they got closer. The shadows in the room grew darker and the youngest stood still. _"No! This has to stop now! This thing where you think that you've been my friend, and don't even hear how you condescend! The way you've always done!"_

Don took the lead, stepping closer and reaching out. _"Mikey, listen."_

Mikey crossed his arms. _"I'm listening!"_

Don cautiously stepped closer. _"I know it isn't true!"_

With every step Don took, Mikey took a step back and grew more agitated. _"Oh, isn't it?"_

Catching his younger brothers wrist, Don held onto him gently and almost begged. _"Just look into my eyes now!"_

Reluctantly doing so, Mikey rolled his eyes and stared. _"Well?!"_

Don knew his little brother the best out of all of them. _"I know you feel it too…"_

Looking away, Mikey's shoulders slowly relaxed and he sighed. _"Perhaps I do…"_

The others slowly came closer, Leonardo and Raphael slowly setting their hands on their youngest brothers shoulders as Raph took the lead. _"Mike, please listen." _

Mikey almost sneared at his older brothers as they touched him _"I'm__ listening!"_

At the look Raph loosened his grip, only barely._ "I swear it's not too late So before another line gets crossed, and everything we've had is lost…_

_just wait…"_

Mikey felt himself freeze, every muscle tensing at that one single word. _"Wait?"_ Pulling away from his red masked brother he felt a surge of energy and anger 

_"No, I won't wait."_

Stepping back, he held out his hand and sent up a wall of black rocks, keeping his brothers at bay. Knowing the hold wouldn't last long he turned and ran, only slowing down once he made it to the main hall.

_"There's a line between the winners and the losers There's a line between the chosen and the rest."_

Speaking to himself he thought back to everything in his life. The skill his brothers had, while he was left with extra practice and more disappointed glances.

_"And I've done the best I could, but I've always known just where we stood, me here with the luckless, all of you there with the blessed!"_

They were met with freedom and praise. Despite all the work he put into everything, secret training in the middle of the night, meditation despite his hate for it.

_"And that line between the beggars and the choosers, is a line you never let me quite ignore!" _

Met with endless teasing, never wanted and never good enough for anyone. The day by day ridicule even when he did good.

_"How I've tried to jump that great divide! But I've never got the chances you were given, you don't know how much I've been denied!"_

He had waited for his chance, every time met with failure or interruption or never getting to take it because it was taken from him. Mikey rushed up the stairs. Staring up at the large door in front of him.

_"Well, I'm not being patient anymore!"_

Smiling wide he pressed his hands against the door. No more waiting in the wings, no more begging or craving. He pushed the door open.

_"I'm crossing the line! And I'm done holding back! So look out, clear the track It's my turn!"_

He pushed the door open and rushed out, feeling the night air and cool breeze along his scales, his smile never fading as he ran, leaving a trail of black rocks behind him in his excitement.

_"I'm taking what's mine! Every drop, every smidge, if I'm burning a bridge, let it burn!"_

He ran to the rope bridge and happily crossed, running his hands across the rope as he went. Only slowing down near the other side as he heard his name being called by three other voices.

_"But I'm crossing the line!"_

Stepping off the bridge he turned and saw his brothers on the other side.

Frowning, he tore off his mask and let it loose in the wind, watching it head for the ones who had kept him down all this time. He took the sword from his back and raised it high and as it began to glow he yelled at the top of his lungs.

_"As for us, if we're over, that's fine!"_

Leo stared wide eyed as the sword was held up, reaching out he stepped onto the bridge. "Mikey, WAIT!"

Mikey simply watched and glared back.

_"I'm crossing the line…"_

He brought the sword down, cutting the bridges ropes and support.

Turning and putting the sword back, Mikey walked away, not bothering to look back as the screams and yells for his brothers name rang behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of maybe making this a short series? Most likely just a series of song fics with the turtles but songs from tangled, maybe centering around Mikey who knows!


End file.
